10 minutos en el paraíso
by LadyPoison
Summary: Kagome nunca pensó que un juego la llevaría a esa situación.


**Advertencia: Este one shot tiene contenido sexual.**

— Muy bien, atención. -La voz de Ayame se escuchó fuerte y clara sobre las risas de los demás. El silencio se hizo unos segundos después y los veinte adolescentes le prestaron atención a la pelirroja. -Es hora de jugar 10 minutos en el paraíso. — Informó entusiasmada.

Todos se reunieron y se sentaron en circulo en medio de la sala. Estaban en el departamento de Miroku, todos eran amigos y estudiantes de universidad.

— Bien, necesitamos una botella — Dijo Miroku analizando la habitación. Kouga le pasó una botella de Whiskey vacía. — Perfecto. — La colocó en el centro del circulo.

— Muy bien, ya conocen las reglas. Giran la botella y a quien apunte es con quien deberán entrar al armario por diez minutos. — Señalo el pasillo donde se encontraba.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con las reglas, aunque Kagome Higurashi no estaba muy segura, sintiendo su nerviosismo su mejor amiga Sango la miro preocupada.

— ¿Estas segura? — Le susurro para que solo escuchara ella. Kagome asintió, no quería renunciar. Observó a los presentes y evaluó cual sería el peor de los casos, pronto llegó a una conclusión. Si le tocaba con Naraku, ese chico siempre la miraba con lujuria y le había dejado muy en claro sus intenciones. En definitiva rogaba por que no le tocara con él.

— Kagura, vas primero. — La pelinegra estiró su mano y giro la botella. Poso su mirada carmín en el pelíplata que yacía frente a ella, Sesshomaru. Si le tocaba con él para ella mejor, siempre estaba detrás de él. El estomago de la azabache se revolvió, no soportaría eso.

Sesshomaru era su amigo y no podía dejar que esa bruja posara sus garras en él, era su deber como amiga y...¿A quién engañaba? Le gustaba, siempre le gustó, pero jamás se atrevió a decirle nada para no arruinar su amistad.

Escuchó risas que la hicieron volver a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que la botella había dejado de girar, suspiro aliviada al ver que no apuntaba a él, si no a Naraku. Kagura no se veía del todo feliz, pero tampoco decepcionada, sonrió de lado, se levanto y se llevó a Naraku al armario del pasillo y el tiempo comenzó a correr. En lo que esperaban charlaron de cualquier cosa, hasta que el tiempo se acabó. La pareja salió con una mirada cómplice, era obvio lo que había pasado.

Fueron pasando los turnos, a su mejor amiga le toco entrar con Miroku, lo que no era ningún sacrificio para ninguno de los dos, al salir solo se sonrojo cuando ella la interrogo con la mirada. Inuyasha entró con Rin, Kohaku con Ayame y así sucesivamente, y para su suerte a nadie le había tocado entrar con Sesshomaru, pero esa suerte estaba a punto de cambiar, pues era su turno.

— Sesshomaru, te toca. — Pronuncio Inuyasha tomando un sorbo de Whiskey directo de la botella. El peli plata giro la botella y el corazón de Kagome se detuvo por esos instantes que la botella no dejaba de girar. La garganta se le secó cuando se detuvo, la estaba señalando a ella.

Kouga silbo con asombro. — Vaya suerte, Taisho. — Le palmeo el hombro.

La azabache se atrevió a levantar la mirada y lo observó. Sus ojos dorados estaban puestos en ella, a la espera de alguna reacción. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería que le tocara con alguien más, pero ¿ella?

Como pudo se levantó del piso y camino hacía el pasillo, escuchó los pasos del peli plata que la seguía. Llegaron a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. — Lo escuchó hablar por fin. Ella se sorprendió y lo miro.

— Descuida. — Lo tranquilizó, ella sola se había metido en ese juego, iba a terminarlo.

Se metieron en el reducido armario y colocaron el pestillo, al escuchar el sonido del seguro, sus amigos les gritaron que el tiempo había comenzado a cortar.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿lo besó?

— Kagome. — Escucho su gruesa voz llamándola.

— ¿Si?

— Quédate quieta. — Le ordenó en un susurro. El espacio estaba completamente a oscuras, pero sentía su mirada penetrante. Sintió su mano posarse en su mejilla, lo cual la hizo dar un saltito por los nervios. -Tranquila. -Le dijo con voz sedante, su aliento chocaba con el suyo, estaba tan cerca. Paso su pulgar por su labio inferior, deslizó su mano hasta el mentón para alzarlo y por fin besarla.

Se aferró con sus brazos a su cuello. Sesshomaru la besaba con urgencia, como si hubiera deseado hacerlo por mucho tiempo, y ella le correspondía de la misma manera.  
El albino dejo sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, donde repartió besos y pequeñas mordidas.

— Ahh. — Se le escapó un gemido. Desprendió sus brazos de su cuello y los deslizo hasta su pecho, logró escabullir una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acaricio su piel.

El en respuesta comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Sesshomaru se controlaba para no hacerla suya en ese armario, lo traía loco, la deseaba demasiado. Kagome era su amiga de la infancia, pero había pasado a ser más que eso meses atrás, cuando la comenzó a ver con otros ojos y se percató de la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido.

— Ahh. — Un pequeño gemido de la azabache lo llevo devuelta a la realidad.

— Me gustas tanto. — Se le escapó mientras besaba su cuello. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al escuchar eso.

— Y tu a mi. — Le respondió haciendo que el albino fuera consciente de sus palabras. Detuvo sus acciones de la nada, y la desconcertó.

Se quedaron en silencio por segundos, quizás minutos. No podía creer que se había confesado tan descuidadamente. Él no era así, pero ella adormecía sus sentidos y no era consciente de sus acciones.

— Kagome, yo... — Ya que lo había dicho, al menos quería explicárselo de forma correcta. El problema era que él no era bueno con las palabras. Un delgado dedo le impidió a sus labios emitir otra palabra.

— No es necesario. — Le dijo con dulzura. — No tienes que decir nada más.

— Al menos deja que mis acciones hablen por mi. — No le dio tiempo de protestar ya que estampó sus labios a los de ella.

Sus besos eran más exigentes, y sus manos no se quedaron quietas, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro sobre la ropa. Kagome sintió como estrujaba su seno izquierdo, la mano libre de Sesshomaru se deslizo por debajo de su blusa y acaricio su pezón derecho haciéndola jadear.

— Sessh...

La acercó más a su cuerpo sin dejar de acariciarla. La muchacha sintió su erección haciendo presión en la cremallera de su pantalón, sin dudarlo con una mano bajo el cierre, introdujo sus dedos por la abertura y bajo su bóxer lo suficiente para liberarlo. Lentamente, comenzó a masajearlo sacándole gemidos al peli plata.

— No tientes a tu suerte. — Le advirtió reprimiendo un gemido. Ella sonrió de medio lado y aumento la velocidad de sus caricias. En respuesta a eso, el levantó su blusa dejando al descubierto sus pechos, sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca y comenzó a jugar con él. Ella se estremeció al sentir su cálida lengua acariciándola.

Sentía como un liquido mojaba sus bragas, estaba excitada. Sabía que Sesshomaru quería hacerle el amor, y que Kami se apiadara de ella, ya que no pensaba impedirlo.

— Tiempo, salgan de ahí. — Escucharon la voz de de Ayame en la lejanía. Hicieron caso omiso, no querían separarse.

— Vamos, ya pasaron los diez minutos. — Esa vez fue Kouga quien habló y tocó la puerta del armario. El albino gruño con fastidio y a regañadientes se separo de la azabache.

Kagome se acomodó la ropa y su cabello que de seguro estaba alborotado, en cuanto a él se subió el bóxer cubriendo su miembro aun erecto y se subió la cremallera. Antes de salir, se inclino y le susurro al oído.

— Terminando esta fiesta te vas conmigo, tenemos asuntos que terminar. — Kagome sonrió con picardía y asintió.

Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de dejarlo así.


End file.
